The Briner Family
The Briner Family is the Twentyteenth episode of Season 8 of the Sarah Briner12 show. Episode summary Jo visits the Briner family in Elyria, Ohio. where Harold (60) & Wendy (60) have Four Girls: 23-year-old Twins Sarah And Emily, 16-year-old Paige and 17-year-old Kaelee.. Whilst First oldest child Sarah is hiding away in her room From The Chaos By playing With Dolls, her Older sisters constantly act out by Agruing With Mom, Back Talk each other, even making Comments towards each other. While Wendy refers to her daughter Emily Jean as a "Very Bad Attiude," Paige is the only Foster child in the house referred to as “the Plain Angry”, And to her Foster Child Kaelee as a "Being Sttuborn," and Sarah the only Great kid to be Good Person (and She Didn't Do Everything wrong). When Bedtime comes around, nobody even Sleeps in the Bedroom. and Em Jean says Sarah hasn't talked Eveything About It since their Uncle Bob, Grandpa Reynolds And Uncle Jeff's Mother Rachel died. Sarah is a 23 year old Girl that gets Mad And Scared all the time. But That She Didn't to tell Anyone Else, Didn't Do Everything Wrong, Didn't Want The Family To Talk And Know About It And They've Been Treating Her Like A Ten Year Old And Do to her When She's Still Behaving Right. the family problems Did Cause Trouble By Being So Disrespectful, Such As Agruing, Losing Their Loved Ones Who Passed Away, Divorced, Didn't Let Kids Go Outside, Going In People's Bedroom At Unsupervised And Saying Bad Words. Sarah didn't Do nothing, still following the rules of the House, although it's So Disrespectful She's getting Scared. The Girls are all Both Went Upstairs To Their Bedroom. But Sarah Got So upset And Too Embrassed when The Girls makes a rude comment about her and Sara The Doll. The Girls wonders why Sarah didn't Do Everything Wrong, Never Breaks The Rules, Didn't Tell Anyone Else, Didn't Think It Was Funny And still following the rules of the House. Emily Jean reminds The Girls that she didn't "Wake Her Up When She's Still Sleeping" Sarah protests, wondering why She Can Give Herself With Ten Minutes to Get Herself Go Back To Sleep. She doesn't want to Wake Up On Her Own And They Found Her Like That And Didn't Think They Can Hear Her Breathing And When Aunt Jana Ran Up She Said Give Them Some Room So This The Girls Could Calm Down And Tell Them To Not Scare Sarah. And bedtime is a Far Too Late. With bedtime starting at 10 o'clock,The bedtime is The Against Battle By Staying Up Late And Everybody's Tired. And for the girls. To make matters worse, Paige And Kaelee Are Both don't go to bed or stay in their own rooms And They Are All Both drives Wendy And Sarah Crazy of Getting Very exhausted at night. Neither Was Sarah and She Wakes Up Of Her Own In Between 12:00 And 12:30 At Middle Of Night That's Because She Is So Thirsty And She Is Just Go Downstairs To Help Herself To Get A Drink And Gets Scared To Stay In Her Own Room. Often It's The Between Big And Little Things We Take For Granted In Between Life And Death That Bring Us The Greatest Years They Begin In Elyria, Ohio. On Between September 3th 2006 And January 9th 2020. It Had Been Only A Year Since Wendy And Harold Briner Moved With Twenty-Three Year Old Twins Named Sarah Elizabeth (Who Is Born With Down-Syndrome, Gets frustrated, Constant Headaches Because Of The Noise. And Gets Scared Constantly) And Emily Jean Briner (Who Is Giving Her Parents Very Bad Attiude In Two Months) And Wendy Is Also Brought In Sixteen Year Old Paige And Kaelee. To Her Old Home Until She Found A Daughter She Thought Her Girls Would Be Behave For The Morning They Would Got Home From Between School, Cheerleading Practice, Class And Work. And Nobody's Is Home Except Twenty-Three Year Old Sarah Is A Home Alone And Until She Got Herself Off From Cheerleading Practice And Her Single Mother Wendy Is Going To Get The Girls From School After Until She Got Off Class, And Her Twin-Sister Emily Jean Got Herself Off Work And Going To See Her Friend Named Kyle. When Twenty-Three Year Old Sarah Briner Was Wakes Up By Her Own And She Was Now Got Startled By Her Mother's Phone Starts Ringing And Nobody's Gets Down There Except Her Ten Year Old Doll Sara And Evelyn Was The Only Two Dolls At Downstairs (Evelyn And Sara The Doll Are Both Been Up From Last Night When Sarah Wakes Up By Her Own In The Middle Of Night) Sarah requests Ariel Not To Talk About It as they can't get caught. They're wards of the State and since they belong to the state, She'll be Go Upstairs To Her Room if caught. It Was Emily Jean Who Suprised Everyone Because She Was Talking To Sarah That Way When She's Still On The Computer. Sarah Was Just Runs Away And She Is Not Okay And She Got No One To Talk To. And No One Knew But Emily Jean. When Twenty-Three Year Old Sarah Wakes Up At 7. And No One Else Was Home Except Her Twenty Three Year-Old Sarah. Twenty-Three-Year Old Sarah Blamed Herself For The Behavior And She says It Felt Like Someone Passed Away In The Family I Don't Know Why I Just Feel Like Someone Passed Away And I Just Kept On Crying And Crying, I Felt Pretty Bad About The Way For What I Did And All This Stuff That I'm Not Supposed To Do I Was First Oldest I Was The One That Was Just Responsible Of What Is Going On Here In The House My Mom's Not Around The film revolves around the life of Sarah Briner, as she struggles to balance her time at Home and in her career as a Cheerleader. And Meet The Briner Kids 23 Year-Old Twins Sarah And Emily Jean, 16 Year-Old Paige And 17 Year-Old Kaelee. Wendy Was So Confident Her First Oldest Twin-Daughter Twenty-Three-Year Old Sarah Can Watch Over Her Sixteen Year Old Paige And Seventeen Year Old Kaelee In Case Of If There's Too Much Trouble. When Wendy Was Going To Class And Em Jean Was Going To Work And Jo Frost Went Upstairs To Have A Talk With Sarah And Jo Frost says Do You Get Attention With Mommy And Daddy And Sarah Says Daddy Doesn't Really Get Attention To Me Because Daddy's Still Lives At My Aunt Sherry's Because He Wants To Go Work And He Also Wants Me Try To Be Better Than Everybody Else. And Mom's Does Really Get Attention With Me And When The Girls Are Not Behaving Right With Their Serious Fighting We Can't Go Out Somewhere When I'm Still Traveling With Them. And Jo Frost Says You Only Get To Attention With Mommy And Daddy When The Girls Are Both Not Behaving Right. Sarah Told Me In The Way That She Talks When She Does And That She Has No Attention Of Family's Time Because She's Way Too Busy Having To Deal With The Other Girls When They Play Up. And Sarah Said, Well Paige Doesn't To Be In The People's Bedrooms Only Only Kaelee She Doesn't Understand That She Has The Same Is To Be In People's Bedrooms Because She Did Something Bad. And Jo Said, Are You A Great Girl Do You To Be In People's Bedrooms And Sarah Said I Don't To Be In People's Bedrooms Because I Don't Do Something Bad When I'm Still So Well-Behaved And So This Is How To Get Myself To Behaving Right. Jo Said Sarah's So Smart And She's So Mature Socially And She Can See How Too Annoyed Sarah Is Feeling And Turning Around In Her Nerves When She And I Were Talking Together. Sarah Said, Sometimes I'm So Busy And I Can Try Come Up After To Them And They're Just Like Go Sarah, I Have To Go See Of Some Velociraptors. Jo Frost Thinks Sarah In A Way Has Kind Of Giving Up On Voicing What She Feels Because She Knows What The Behavior Will Be That Every Time She Voiced Her Opinon And It's Her Bedroom Where She's Going To End Up. They Also Begin More On January 9 2020 In Elyria Ohio Where 23 Year-Old Sarah Briner Was Watching Over Her Half-Sisters 16 Year-Old Paige And 17 Year-Old Kaelee While Paige And Kaelee Just Got Home From School Until Sarah Got Herself Day Off From Her Cheer Practice Em Jean Says Where's Sarah? And Sarah Is In Her room Resting In Bed And Got Nobody To Talk To And Not Able To Do Anything. She Can Rather To Watch T.V, Coloring Pictures, Using Her Phone. Sarah Is not On Her Computer In The Living Room and Because She's Just Not Feeling Very Well At All. They Begin On January 27 2020 In Elyria Ohio When Em Jean Have Go To Work In Morning And In Afternoon Wendy Briner Have To Go Get Paige And Kaelee From School She Left Her Twenty-Three-Year-Old And Almost Twenty-Four-Year-Old Sarah In Charge Of The House Trusting She Can Keep Her Mother's House Safe, Taking Care Of The Things Before Her Mother Gets Home And Have To Follow The Rules For The Long Time When She Got Herself Off From Her Cheer Practice Twenty-Three And Almost Twenty-Four-Year Old Sarah Blamed Herself For The Extreme Behavior Trivia About The Briner Family * Sarah Won't Talk Because They Didn't Wake Her Up They Know Sarah She Never Breaks The Rules. And Sarah Said "Because You Can Not Talk About It At Mom's House No Matter What Those Are The Rules". Sarah Elizabeth Briner (So Well Behaved) Sarah gets very frustrated constantly with both of the Sisters. She gets constant headaches from Her Mother's Extreme Behavior. She can Stay In Her Room For While and can be Sweet. And She Also Can Do Something What She Wants to both of the Sisters. Sometimes she Gets Mad and She Didn't Get Any Attention From Her Parents And Her Aunt Jana And Uncle Jeff. And In Middle Of The Night She Was Been Sleeping Good With Her Severe Sleeping Anxiety. Like Her Parents. She Don't Even Really Care About That At All. And Unlike Her Sisters. She Didn't Do Everything Wrong And She Also Didn't Want To Tell Anyone Else, And Gets Too Annoyed And She Brought In Her American Girl Doll Named Mckenna Brooks, Chrissa Maxwell, Sonali Matthews, Gwen Kristin-Reese Thompson, Julie Samantha-Alexi Albright And Elizabeth Susie-Leanna Winter. (Who Are Both In Sarah's Second Marraige). And In Her First Marriage That She Brought In Her 3 Year Old Daughter Named Madelyn Mads "Madeline" Cassidy Elizabeth And She Also Brought In Her 6 Year Old Two Twin Daughters Named Maisie Chantal Elizabeth And Millie "Miley" Chantalle Elizabeth. And She Brought In Her Three triplets Named Maddison "Madison" Lee Elizabeth, Melanie Theresa Elizabeth and Mackenzie "Mckenzie" Aubree Elizabeth.And Together She And Stevie Brought In Their Eight Youngest Daughters 9 Year Old Named May Belle Juliette Elizabeth. 8 Year Old Named Mckenna Alice Elizabeth And 5 Year Old Named Louise Nicki Elizabeth And 10 Year Old Named Blakely Alicia Elizabeth. Ellie-Hailey Kaitlynn Elizabeth. Gabriella-Maile Arianna Elizabeth. Claire Angelina Elizabeth, Bailey "Bailee" Julianna Elizabeth, Bridget Denise Elizabeth, Bella Daniella Elizabeth, Brooklyn Katherine Elizabeth And Brianna Kathy Elizabeth And She Also Brought In Her Play Zone Style Girl Doll Named Sara Maisie-Carmela Briner (Who Is Adopted In The Year Of 2009) She was so well-behaved that she was seldom seen in this episode. And She Did Not Appeared In The Briner Family Revisit. If She Did, It Was Off Screen Since No One Was Paying Attention To Sarah. They Thought They Find Her And The Interesting Thing To Them Is That Sarah Is So Much Loves Her Daddy. Sarah They're Both Relationship They're Both Actually Strained They Don't Think Harold Can See Himself As Much In Sarah Or If He Does He Sees A Side Of Himself He's Comfortable with Only They Find It Touching That Sarah Was So Well-Behaved And So Thoughtful About Her Feelings.She Was Just Really Scared She Didn't Know If She Is Still Did Right Thing Because She Is Still Didn't Know He's Gonna Live With Her Or Not. And The Train Tracks Are temporary Close Less Than Miles Away From The Briner Family Home. They Just Felt So So Sorry For Sarah What She Did Get Something Wrong, She Got Absolutely Terrified And She Will Not Have Any More Behavior Like That Emily Jean Briner (Sarah's Haughty Twin Sister) Emily Jean Briner Had To Tendency To Give Her Parents Very Hard Time By Giving Them With Her Very Bad Attitude In 2 Months. And Like Her Parents, She Was Been Starts To Agrue And She Also Starts To Talk To Her Sister That Way. When She Does. Like Her Twin-Sister Sarah. She Didn't Sleep Very Well From Last Night In 2006. She Is Now Starts To Gag On Her Older Twin Sister Sarah. Paige Nicole Hays (Sarah's Half Sister) Paige Had a tendency of Being Brat and Scaring People. And When Her Guardian Wendy Asked Her To Leave Her Daughter Sarah Alone Just Like She Was Supposed To Be. And She Is Now Starts To Gag On Sarah And Her Twin Sister Emily Jean. And Wendy Can Assure Her That Her Daughter Sarah Didn't Think It Was Funny And Didn't Tell Anyone Else. Paige was 16 years old when she appeared In December Of 2019 And In The Briner Family revisit she Is Now 18 Years Old. and As in 2020, she is 20 years old. And Her Screaming Is giving Sarah a headache. Trivia ◾This is the second time that Jo has enocuntered Parents that do speak English ◾Sarah is a Huge fan of Jurassic Park. ◾Emily Jean works at Dentist ◾Sarah's favorite Island is Isla Nublar, a popular Movie Was Shown in Costa Rica ◾Sarah played the role as Molly in her Murray Ridge production of Annie, And She Also Play The Role Of Dr. Ellie Sattler From Jurassic Park. And She Play The More Roles Of Fifer Pig From The Three Little Pigs (Book) And Young Nala From The Walt Disney's The Loin King ◾In Christmas 2009, Sarah received Animal Crossing but In Her Birthday That She Got Received Her Password Journal * From Between In 12:00 And 12:30 At Night, Sarah Wakes Up In The Middle of Night And Discovered Herself That She Didn't Sleep Very Well And She Is Now Going To Downstairs And Sleeping On Couch. Because Of Her Facebook Notifications Is Getting Worse (Which Is Making Sarah Feel Very Cranky For Not Sleeping And She Is Now Gets Exhausted) Her Facebook Notifications Issues Is Driving Her Crazy. * Sarah Used To Be Scared of Velociraptor The One Of Coming Out From Big Fence At Power Shed In Her Jurassic Park Franchise. * In 10 Years Ago, Sarah Is Now Working As The Leader Of Shining Stars At Avon Lake, Ohio From Top Gun Cheerleading And Training Center All Stars Ohio, She Also Works At American Girl Doll Place From Easton's Shopping Center At Columbus, Ohio * Sarah's Favorite Sport Is Cheerleading, Gymnastics, Walking, Running And Swimming. Sarah's Favorite Girl Of The Year Doll Is McKenna, Chrissa, Sonali And Gwen. And Her Beforever Character Doll Is Julie And Elizabeth Sarah's Favorite Mckenna's Outfit Is McKenna's Francy Outfit, McKenna's Paractice Wardrobe, McKenna's Dog Named Cooper, Mckenna's Pajama's, Mckenna's Back to School Outfit, Mckenna's Warm Up Outfit With 2 Fishtail Braids. * Severe Sleeping Anxiety Didn't Solve Anything But Trouble For This Family When It's Gonna Takes All Night In Between 10 And 12 o Clock. If They Come Out At 11 o Clock And 12 O Clock. And At 1:00 And 3:00 In Every Night When Sarah Wakes Up On Her Own And Discovered Herself That She Didn't Sleep Very Well * Taking Electronics Privileges Away Didn't Change Anything Or Change Answers Plot Observation Jo arrives to meet Sarah, who is holding Her Style Girl Doll Named Sara And She is Now Staying in Her bedroom for While And Feels Ignored, Being Alone, not feeling well, Still Sleeping Gets Frustrated Constantly With Her Constant Headaches, With No attention From Her Mom and Dad. And Didn't Get More Attention From Her Aunt Jana And Uncle Jeff. When observation begins, Sarah Is Having Very Hard Time To Get Herself Out Of The Bed in the morning. Meanwhile, Jo goes Upstairs, to the Sarah's Bedroom with Sarah. Jo says that talking to Sarah, She Think Sarah In A Way Has Kind Of Gives Up On Voicing What She Feels Because She Knows What Is Going On With Her That Every Time She Voiced Her Opinion. It's Her bedroom Where She's Going To End Up. and Sarah says that she prefers to go Up to Bedroom to hide away from the chaos. Parent Meeting During the meeting, Jo comes down hard on how the parents didn't To Get Along Each other, how there is no consistent routine for bedtime, and about their treatment of Sarah. Harold claims that he and Sarah are close. Sarah, She's A So Smart Girl Who Likes To Talk And Voice Her Opinion When She Does Family test run During Family Test Run, Sarah is hiding away inside her room Colors On Her Coloring page. She often never Comes Out From Her bedroom As Much And Never got involved with all the Arguing and stays Far From It And Starts To End Up Saying When My Parents Starts To Gets Angry And Starts Arguing I Think. And It Like "Uh Oh!!!!" Behind the Scenes This episode was filmed in September 2006. Events Post-Sarah Briner12 Sarah started a vlog. Character * Sarah Briner. Sarah Is Harold And Wendy's First Oldest Twin-Daughter, Emily Jean's Older Twin-Sister, Grandma Briner's Granddaughter, Jana And Jeff's Youngest Twin Niece And Brittany Lescher's Best Friend, And We Grew Up Together And We Are Americans. I'm Strong, Smart, Angel, Resourceful, Adventureous And I'm Very Scared. When Sarah Is Hiding From The Chaos, Sarah Feels Really So Upset. She Sees What Happens To All Of The Ohio And What It's Going To Be Over The Relationship Of Harold. At The Moment, At Age Of 10 Years Old, She Had To Follow The Rules And She Needs To Be The Great Kid That's Going To Stand Up For Her Family. She Thinks Susie Is Still Lives At Cailforina And Then Jana Decides That She Should Be Her Niece And So She Feels She Must Stays In Her Room For While Longer. But She Sleeps In All Night That She Can Wake Up And She'll Wake Up At Half In Hour. When Sarah Says "Mr.Hammond, I Think We're Back In Business," That's Exactly What It Means, Say Something What's From Jurassic Park. Sarah Is A Strong Young Women. She's The One Who Born With Down-Syndrome With The Love, And The Past, And The Feelings, And Going To Have Daddy To Take Care Of Her Just Like What Her Mother Asked Him For, And Right Now She Is A Selective Mode And She Stopped Talking After Being Birth. Sarah's Cell Phone Voicemail Answering Message * "Hi You've Reached Sarah's Cell Phone Number And She Can't Come To Phone Right Now, Can You Call Her Back Later Because I Think She Get Something Wrong Right Now Can You Hang Up Before Her Mom Gets Home," Sarah's Cell Phone Voicemail Quoted. Recap Submission reel We learn that their last name is pronounced the same as "Briner". Wendy admits she did not realize having Girls would be so different from what she imagined. Emily Jean, Paige And Kaelee is difficult, with rage issues. Sarah does not get much attention and feeling left out because of her. It's hard getting Sarah up in the morning. Harold just wants his family to Stay happy and Wendy wants Jo to figure out how to control her Emily Jean's Arguement. Behind the Scenes This episode was filmed in Betwenn September 2006 And November 2019. Family members ◾ Wendy And Harold Briner, 60 ◾Sarah Elizabeth And Emily Jean, 23 ◾Paige, 16 ◾Kaelee, 17